Not again pt-4
by cd11
Summary: Story: We continue withissues of the demonstration at the drilling site. In addition, Sam is about to discover her mom is not the biggest thing she has to worry about. Rated T for involuntary f/f spanking, some language, implied m/f spanking As always do not like this type of story, then do not read it.


_**Not Again; pt-4: A General Hospital Story. All rights as always belong to their creators.**_

_**Story: We continue with issues of the demonstration at the drilling site. In addition, Sam is about to discover her mom is not the biggest thing she has to worry about. Rated T for involuntary f/f spanking, some language, implied m/f spanking As always do not like this type of story, then do not read it.**_

_**Hunting cabin off route 15:**_

Luke and Dante drove up the driveway to the small cabin. "I'll head up there." Luke said. "And see if they're ok." Dante grinned, "I'll play lookout for now." Luke took the clothing and happily marched up to the door and knocked. "Hello!" he called out. "Anyone home?"

The door opened a crack and Elizabeth poked her head around the corner. "Thank you Luke" she said.

Luke could see that she was blushing furiously. "My pleasure, child." He told her "And when my darling daughter is decently attired, have her step out here."

Liz took the clothing and shut the door. Luke stood on the porch as Dante sauntered up.

"Coast is clear." Dante said. "No one's out there."

"That's nice." Luke said. As the door opened and Lulu came out. "Thanks Dad, I really appreciate this." Her voice trailed away as she saw Dante leaning against a tree.

Carly came out of the cabin and saw Dante standing there. "Oh wonderful." She said sarcastically. "You brought the cops too."

Lulu walked over to Dante "I bet this look funny." Dante shook his head, looking at his wife with a frown "Bet it doesn't."

"Are you going to bust us?" Sabrina asks looking terrified.

"Relax." Luke said trying to place peacemaker. No one's going to the jug."

Dante said " But I have to say, you ladies made a really bad enemy today. This guy Chandler sounds like a hard case."

"Ok, suppose you tell us what went down." Luke said. "Just cover the highlights." Lulu starts to explain the situation.

_**Alexis's House.**_

"You know, Alexis." Blair began. "You have three to deal with while I only have one." Glaring at Starr.

Alexis, the smile on her face getting wider said, "That's good point, Blair." She gazed over to the three. "Which one do you have in mind?"

Blair replied, "That's easy." Pointing her finger at Kristina "The surly looking one." Kristina's face turned beet red. "Mom you can't be..."

"Serious?" Alexis finished for her. "Oh very serious. I thought after the Metro Court fiasco, that I was not going to have this again."1

"But apparently you three did not get the message!" she said with an angry flash in her eyes. "So this time we're getting serious about making a lasting impression." Pointing toward the back. "Let's go." Alexis said. "NOW!"

Sam decided to attempt to save what was soon to be left of their collective dignities. "And if we refuse?"

"Refuse?" Alexis asked, turning toward Blair. Then they both started to laugh. Blair fixed Starr with a glare. "We thought about that. So that's why I made a call to Llanview earlier. Starr looked puzzled. Blair continued. "I had a chat with Viki, told her what the situation was. Viki said that if I have a problem with you, then your Uncle Clint would be more than happy to come to Port Charles and deal with you."

"Uncle Clint?" Starr whispered.

Blair laughed, "Yeah." She said. "And F.Y.I. sweetie, I can tell you from first-hand personal experience, a trip over your uncle's knee will be a lot worse of an experience then being turned over my knee." Not to be left out, Alexis added, "Your choice ladies, you deal with me or someone else."

Molly spoke up defiantly. "Who would you get?'

"Jason." Alexis said simply. "He was very specific in fact." Alexis was speaking to all of her daughters but looking Sam dead in the eye. "As I stated earlier, he's less then pleased with you. He also said that if I got any nonsense from any of you, then he would handle all three of you, personally." After a pause, Alexis added, "He also approves of using a hairbrush too."

Suddenly all the defiance in the room very quickly faded. Blair pointed to Starr and Kristina. "To the back, now!" Reluctantly, the two girls and Blair walked to Kristina's room as they all went in, the door closed.

Alexis stood looking at Sam and Molly, and balanced the hairbrush in her hand.

In the bedroom, Blair pointed to the bed. "Sit down!" she ordered. Starr and Kristina sat down as Blair pulled a chair up and sat down. "A cause is a wonderful thing to believe in." she began. "Especially when it is something like this, however breaking the law is not!"

Starr and Kristina just stared at Blair wide-eyed in shock.

Pointing to Kristina. "You first." She said. Kristina reluctantly stood up and walked over to Blair. Blair unbuttoned Kristina's jeans and took her pants down to below her knees, then draped her over her knee. Starr sat there in shock, watching Michael's sister over Blair's knee with her bottom bare. "As for you." Blair told Starr, "Park yourself in the corner until it's your turn."

In the living room, Sam and Molly sat waiting. "Mom you are not serious about this?" Sam said trying to hopefully reason with her mom. "Taking a hairbrush to the two of us?" Sam was getting her nerve back, adding with a little smirk on her face. "And I'll bet that Jason would never actually spank me." Molly started to get her courage back, and then a voice from behind them spoke, a familiar and decidedly male voice spoke. "That's not a bet I would take, Sam."

Sam and Molly turned around slowly, and there stood Jason. Then a loud SMACK and a loud yell from Kristina.

Alexis smiled at Sam and Molly "You were saying."

_**Part 4 is over; we will finish with part 5. Sam will find out what Jason can actually dare to do when he is annoyed. In addition, Carly and Lulu will find that getting mouthy can come at a price too. P.S. Liz and Sabrina are not off the hook either.**_

1 Davis Girls behaving Badly pts 1+2


End file.
